


Los ciclos de la Luna y las Estrellas

by CamRegeasse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Full Moon, LuNa - Freeform, Luna llena, M/M, Moon, Stars, estrellas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamRegeasse/pseuds/CamRegeasse
Summary: “Porque sí, él no era romántico y tampoco quería serlo,pero era detallista.”
Días, semanas, meses, años. Ese tipo de medidas de tiempo no significan nada para Tsukishima. Lo único que le importa es la cantidad de ciclos de la luna que Yamaguchi vuelve perfectos estando a su lado.Porque entre un detallista y un romántico pueden surgir cosas aparentemente diminutas, pero llenas de significado.
TsukiYama.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Primera vez que salgo de mi zona de confort (el KuroKen) y escribo algo sobre alguna otra ship. Y aunque mi relación con el personaje de Tsukishima no es del todo buena, decidí que si iba a tirarme a los leones escribiendo de una ship que no fuera KuroKen, lo haría con todo. Así que aquí tienen el resultado; TsukiYama con Pov's Tsukki. Espero que lo disfruten.
> 
> Me disculpo desde ya si quedó un poco OOC, pero realmente no conozco a profundidad a los personajes y es primera vez que escribo algo sobre ellos. Además, surgió en una madrugada, so...no esperen mucho.
> 
> Este OneShot está dedicado a Bárbara; alias Barbie, alias Wawaguchi, alias BarbieGuchi. Gracias por animarme a escribir sobre otra ship, una que tú amas tanto como yo amo el KuroKen. Y todavía más; gracias por soportar mis desvaríos sobre HQ! y leer todas las tonteras que escribo.
> 
> Cam.-

Tsukishima Kei no se consideraba un romántico. Nunca le habían atraído los estereotipados gestos románticos que se mostraban en las películas o dramas; no le gustaba dar osos de peluche enormes, o cajas llenas de bombones, o ramos con docenas de flores, y tampoco le gustaba recibir ese tipo de cosas. No era de cenas costosas en restaurantes extremadamente elegantes, ni de cualquier otro tipo de regalo ostentoso y superficial.

Todos los que le conocían sabían aquello. Tsukishima no era romántico porque nunca, en toda su vida, le había nacido serlo.

Pero sí era detallista. Lo había sido siempre, en cada cosa que hacía; al coleccionar figuras y ordenarlas, al tomar apuntes o hacer trabajos en la escuela y en la universidad, al realizar los proyectos en su trabajo, al organizar su tiempo y su vida, al tomar decisiones importantes. Porque si iba a hacer algo, ¿por qué no hacerlo bien desde el comienzo hasta el último detalle y evitarse el perder tiempo en correcciones o arreglos? Le gustaba que las cosas fueran perfectas.

Por esa misma naturaleza no romántica muchas cosas al comienzo habían sido difíciles. Porque sí, él no era romántico, pero eso no quería decir que los demás tampoco lo fueran.

Que su novio, Yamaguchi Tadashi, no lo fuera.

Había muchas cosas en las que ellos eran opuestos y esa era una de ellas. A Yamaguchi le gustaba hacer regalos y celebrar ocasiones importantes, por más mínimas que fueran. Le gustaban las fechas como cumpleaños, navidad, San Valentín, día blanco, aniversarios. Y no sólo le gustaban, sino que se alegraba celebrándolas.

Aun así, Yamaguchi lo comprendía y nunca había exigido nada. No lo hacía aunque Tsukishima notaba perfectamente que los gestos que a él no le nacía hacer, a Yamaguchi le arrancaban sonrisas o suspiros. Si iban por la calle y se cruzaban con alguna pareja acaramelada, o con alguien con un peluche o flores entre los brazos, Yamaguchi era capaz de seguirlos con la mirada por varios segundos. Pero después de la pausa producto de la distracción volvía a sonreír y continuaba conversando con él, fingiendo que nada había pasado.

Tsukishima también fingía junto a él, pero a veces no podía evitar cuestionarse que, quizá, Yamaguchi renunciaba a demasiadas cosas sólo para no exigirle nada, para no incomodarle.

Cuando él había decidido aceptar sus propios sentimientos e imponérselos a Yamaguchi (porque más o menos así había ocurrido), también había decidido que tendría que ceder en algunas cosas. Y por ello habían comenzado a salir en primer año de preparatoria, una noche del veintisiete de septiembre del año dos mil quince.

El día de su cumpleaños. Tsukishima le había pedido a Yamaguchi, como casi todos los años, pasar la noche en su casa. También como casi todos los años, ambos habían subido, él con su telescopio bajo el brazo, a la azotea del edificio de departamentos para ver el cielo nocturno. Y entre turnos para mirar la luna y las estrellas a través del lente, Tsukishima había dicho lo que sentía con pocas palabras y tono firme, seguro de que recibiría una respuesta afirmativa demostrando que Yamaguchi correspondía a sus sentimientos.

La había recibido, pero también había recibido, sorprendentemente, una réplica.

—Pero, ¿no hubiese sido mejor esperar hasta mañana o…más días, o antes? —había murmurado Yamaguchi, aún bastante rojo y nervioso debido a la situación.

—¿Por qué? —respondió fríamente él.

Yamaguchi pareció más nervioso que antes y su voz se transformó en pequeños balbuceos.

—Porque…bueno…si es hoy…este día es tu cumpleaños, y si…comenzamos a salir hoy, bueno…también sería nuestro aniversario. Si llegamos a tener aniversarios. O uno. Lo que quiero decir…es que sería una fecha compartida, por dos celebraciones. No será tan importante. Y quizá sea una tontería pero…

Él había dejado de escucharle a la mitad. Tsukishima no era romántico y nunca había pensado siquiera en aniversarios o mesversarios y ese tipo de cosas, porque para él no importaban. Importaban casi tan poco como el día en que conocías a alguien porque, al fin y al cabo, lo importante era conocer a esa persona o, en ese caso, estar con esa persona, sin prestar atención a fechas. No había pensado en ese tipo de cosas y mucho menos en tener que celebrarlas. Pero por el modo en que Yamaguchi hablaba, a él sí le importaban.

Y él ya había decidido ceder un poco.

—Eso puede arreglarse —le cortó él. Yamaguchi dejó de hablar y Tsukishima miró al cielo despejado sobre ellos—. No pienses en la fecha, o no en veintisiete de septiembre. Hoy no es veintisiete de septiembre para nosotros. Hoy es el día de luna llena, el día cuando el ciclo lunar va justo en la mitad. El ciclo lunar dura un poco menos que un mes, así que no será lo mismo un ciclo a un mes, pero nosotros no contaremos según los meses o años el tiempo que pasemos juntos. Lo contaremos según ciclos lunares. Y para cuando cumplamos los doce ciclos lunares, que equivaldrían a un año, pero lunar, cumpliremos un año lunar juntos. Y eso no será el veintisiete de septiembre del próximo año sino, aproximadamente, por la quincena de septiembre. No hay fecha compartida.

Yamaguchi guardó silencio y él comenzó a sentirse ansioso, irritado consigo mismo por no tener en cuenta cosas así. Pero no era su culpa, era de Yamaguchi, por ser un romántico hasta la médula y preocuparse de ese tipo de cosas cuando a él no le importaban. Por provocarle celos que le habían llevado a esa situación luego de toda una semana viéndolo interactuar con Yachi, ser tan cercanos.

—Entonces…¿nosotros cumpliríamos _lunaversarios_? ¿ _Lunallenaversarios? ¿Cicloslunaresversarios y añoslunaresversarios?_

Las preguntas y palabras extrañas le habían tomado por sorpresa, pero sólo unos segundos después, cuando miró a Yamaguchi a los ojos y notó la tímida sonrisa que crecía cada vez más en su rostro, supo que su evasiva había sido peor. Porque si tener mesversarios y aniversarios para él ya había sonado empalagosamente romántico, tener ese tipo de fechas especiales, hasta con nombres propios, sonaba a que iba a necesitar altas dosis de insulina.

Pero no había podido decir que no frente a su sonrisa. No en ese momento, cuando minutos atrás Yamaguchi le había dicho que llevaba años siendo consciente de sus sentimientos. Años esperándole pacientemente, lealmente. Y no cuando Yamaguchi le sostenía la mirada a pesar del sonrojo que casi cubría por completo las pecas de su rostro, y sus dedos, aferrados al tubo de metal de la baranda, temblaban tanto.

Tsukishima se tragó por unos segundos su malgenio y su repudio al romanticismo y asintió con la cabeza. Y aunque desvió la mirada, también deslizó una de sus propias manos por la baranda hasta terminar poniéndola sobre la temblorosa de Yamaguchi.

— _Lunaversarios_ es más corto y menos complicado, para que puedas decirlo —había sido su seca respuesta.

Pero Yamaguchi no necesitó más y contra todos sus pronósticos y ensayos mentales, el besado fue él. Su primer beso había sido un torpe contacto, apenas una presión, producto de la impulsividad y nerviosismo de Yamaguchi. Y aunque Tsukishima había terminado besándole casi al momento para enseñarle cómo era un beso de verdad, nunca olvidaría aquello.

Porque sí, él no era romántico y tampoco quería serlo, pero era detallista. Y si había comenzado con aquella idiotez años atrás, al menos se encargaría de que la siguieran correctamente, sin fallar en las fechas.

Al comienzo Yamaguchi había intentado calcular por sí mismo o con ayuda de internet las fechas. Pero luego de un error que en una ocasión le hizo adelantar en un día la fecha de luna llena de ese mes ambos habían acordado que él sería quien las fijaría. Y año a año, siempre en el día siguiente al que cumplían doce ciclos lunares más juntos, Tsukishima le entregaba una pequeña lista con las siguientes doce fechas de luna llena a Yamaguchi para evitar confusiones.

Así habían pasado ya poco más de ocho años. Ambos habían terminado la preparatoria y se habían ido a vivir juntos a Tokio para comenzar con sus estudios universitarios, él de arqueología y Yamaguchi de ciencias ambientales. Ambos habían terminado a tiempo y luego de más de un año de trabajar y ahorrar, habían conseguido cambiarse de departamento a uno mucho más amplio y mejor ubicado. Y lo que era mejor; con un gran balcón.

No decidieron la fecha al azar; se mudaron durante enero del dos mil veinticuatro, procurando terminar todo a tiempo. Todo antes de fin de mes. Para cuando llegó el día veintiséis, ellos ya tenían el departamento completamente arreglado y ordenado, incluso hasta un poco decorado con el aceptable buen gusto de Yamaguchi bajo su estricta supervisión.

Para cualquier otro esa fecha podía ser insignificante, pero no para ellos. Ambos, como siempre, se aseguraron de llegar temprano a casa ese día. Era viernes y no tenían que trabajar al día siguiente, por lo que cuando Yamaguchi sacó una botella de vino costosa y sirvió dos copas él no replicó.

Y sí, él no era romántico, pero era detallista. Extremadamente detallista. Tanto, que la botella había sido cosecha del dos mil quince y él mismo se había encargado de elegirla y comprarla. Tanto, que había sacado las mullidas mantas, regalo que Yamaguchi le había hecho en navidad pensando en aquella ocasión, al balcón. Tanto, que había dejado esa mañana, también en el balcón, el telescopio acomodado en la posición justa para poder ver el cielo estrellado y la enorme y brillante luna llena en lo alto de los edificios.

Tanto, que la cajita de terciopelo en el bolsillo de su pantalón pesaba más de lo que debería pesar debido a su diminuto contenido.

—¿Está todo listo aquí afuera? —preguntó Yamaguchi, saliendo por el ventanal con una copa en cada mano.

Tsukishima dejó de acomodar ansiosamente los almohadones en el suelo y se acercó a su novio para quitarle las copas, dejándolas en la mesita baja que habían sacado para la ocasión.

—Ahora lo está. Ven, Tadashi —le llamó Tsukishima, extenidéndole una mano.

Yamaguchi tomó su mano y ambos se acomodaron en el suelo, sobre los almohadones y envueltos en mantas. Hacía muchísimo frío, incluso el día anterior había estado nevando, pero ambos iban abrigados y las mantas eran lo suficientemente cálidas. Además, más allá de un par de nubes molestosas, el cielo estaba despejado.

Al comienzo ninguno dijo nada. Luego, producto de años de práctica, se acercaron al telescopio, hombro contra hombro, e intentaron mirar todo lo que podían; estrellas, constelaciones, planetas. Jugaban a identificarlos, preguntándose en murmullos el uno al otro, intentando encontrar las estrellas a las que, años atrás, Yamaguchi les había puesto sus nombres.

A mitad de aquello comenzaron a pasarse las copas, bebiendo sin prisas, pero a buen ritmo. Yamaguchi tuvo que volver al interior del departamento a buscar la botella para rellenar sus copas y también a buscar algunos bocadillos, tratando de que al comer el alcohol no se les subiera tan rápido a la cabeza.

Pero no funcionó. Ambos eran demasiado débiles frente al alcohol debido a la poca costumbre y para cuando la botella estuvo vacía, Yamaguchi se había sentado en su regazo dándole la espalda y Tsukishima lo abrazaba contra su cuerpo, llenando de besos las pecas de su nuca y hombros.

Sintió un ligero deja vú cuando Yamaguchi volteó el rostro, buscando sus labios. Más de ocho años atrás había sido igual, pero el beso de esta ocasión no tenía nada de torpe; era lento y pausado, pero también era profundo, con un ligero sabor a vino tinto dulce y una calidez agradable. Cuando Yamaguchi se separó, sonriente, él se dedicó a besar sus frías mejillas y a abrazarle con más fuerza bajo las mantas.

—Feliz centésimo lunaversario, Tsukki —susurró Yamaguchi.

—Feliz centésimo lunaversario, Tadashi —murmuró él de vuelta, correspondiendo ligeramente a su sonrisa.

La segunda vez fue Tsukishima quien lo besó y a partir de la tercera dejó de importarle quién tomaba la iniciativa. Se mantuvieron ahí, bajo las mantas, y aunque en varias ocasiones él estuvo a punto de sacar la cajita de su bolsillo, se arrepintió todas ellas.

Tsukishima no era romántico, era detallista, y aquello no habría sido sólo un detalle en esa situación. No, era un acontecimiento importante, algo que seguramente para Tadashi merecería su propia fecha. Al igual que sus cumpleaños, que el aniversario del día en que habían comenzado a vivir juntos.

Cuando escuchó los leves ronquidos de su novio, cómodamente acurrucado entre sus brazos, sólo pudo confirmar aquello. Porque él era detallista, perfeccionista. Y no había detalles que pudiesen mejorar aquel momento. Porque, al menos para Tsukishima, ya era perfecto.

Y mientras cargaba a Yamaguchi en brazos hasta la habitación de ambos, fue consciente de que los noventa y nueve lunaversarios anteriores también habían sido perfectos. Pero no sólo los lunaversarios, también sus ciclos lunares al completo. Y seguirían siéndolo.

Porque mientras Yamaguchi estuviese en ellos, a su lado, no necesitaba ningún detalle más para volverlos perfectos.

**Author's Note:**

> PD: Las fechas que entregué son exactas; el 27 de septiembre del 2015 hubo Luna Llena, y de ahí al 26 de enero de 2024, que también será Luna Llena, y contando las dos fechas mencionadas, hay exactamente 100 ciclos lunares/lunas llenas.


End file.
